iHave a Fake Boyfriend
by Seddierocks
Summary: I saw this boy with brown hair wearing a blue polo shirt with a long white shirt underneath it. “Him.” I said grabbing him. “Wait? Your going out with Freddie Benson.” Jonah said. “What?” Freddie asked.
1. iNtrodution

***Sighs* okay so operation seddie overload didn't go well as we thought. Sadly it didn't make it into the trending topics:( which is weird. Because I clicked on the link that showed all of the seddie comments and there was plenty enough #seddie to make it into the trending topics. Oh well we'll just have to try again some other time. Ok so I was thinking about this one day and i thought it was an awesome thought. Then someone on twitter had the same thought. So I hope you like reading the first chapter to iHave a Fake boyfriend. Sam's POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly :(**

iHave a Fake Boyfriend

"Ugh I'm gonna be late for class again." I said as I got my books for my next class. Now I know what your thinking? Why is Sam Puckett worrying about being late to class? The thing is that if i'm late for class again i'll have detention for the next three weeks. Now I know what your thinking again. So you practicly live in dentention. Yes that's true but my mom said that if it happens again I can't do iCarly this week.

I closed my locker heading for my next class when I bumped into a certain someone. "Oh sorry I... oh it's just you."

"Very funny Jonah." I said picking up my books. "Why in such a hurry?" Jonah asked. "None of your bussiness nub" I said.

"You didn't think I was a nub when you wanted to go out with me." Jonah said. "Well I didn't know what I was thinking back then." I said.

"Oh just admited Sam. You loved me back then and you still love me now." Jonah said getting closer to me. "Whoa your in my personal bubble. Back up." I sad pushing him. "Oh come on. You know you want to go back out with me." Jonah said.

"For your information I have a boyfriend." I lied. I mean I had to get rid of him if he was going to do this for the rest of the school year.

"Wait? You have a boyfriend? Since when?" he asked. "Why are you shocked?" I said. "I'm not. It's just that... not most of the boys at this school wouldn't go out with you." he said. "Yeah all except one." I said.

"I knew you wanted to go out with me." he said. "No not you. Someone else." I said. "Oh yeah. Who would be dumb enough to go out with you besides me?" he said. I hesitated. _Wow he made a point._ I thought. I mean no boy was going to pretend to be my boyfriend. _I could say Gibby. No he would know that i'm lying through my teeth. _I thought.

"Um... well" I studered. I kept on studering until I saw this boy with brown hair wearing a blue polo shirt with a long white shirt underneath it. "Him." I said grabbing him. "Wait? Your going out with Freddie Benson." Jonah said. "What?" Freddie asked.

**Well I hope you liked it. Sorry it's short. Plz review. Oh and here are some websites if you like to check out**

**if ur a fan of seddie,you should check out http: // seddielovers. ning .com/**

**if ur a fan of dasey, you should check out http: // forbidden-love. ning. com/**

**if ur a fan of sonny and chad, you should check out http:// www. Sonnyandchad. Ning. Com/**


	2. iHave a Fake Boyfriend Not

**Weird. I always have something to say before I start a chapter. I guess not at this time. Oh well. Anyways thanks for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

Chapter 2

_From where we left off_

"Wait? Your going out with Freddie Benson?" Jonah said. "What?" Freddie asked. "Um... yeah why you shocked?" I asked.

"Uh...no I... uh it's just that... you and Freddie?" Jonah stuttered. "Stop your babbling kid." I said. I looked at Freddie and he had this confused look on his face. "I don't believe you." Jonah said. "Well it's true. How many times do I have to tell you?" I asked.

"Until I'm convinced." Jonah said. "What do you want me to do?" I asked. I took another look at Freddie. He still had that same look on his face. "Freddie? Freddie. FREDDIE!" I said waking him up from his thoughts.

"Huh? What?" Freddie said. "Ok. If you guys are going out." Jonah started putting quotation marks around going out. "Then why don't you two kiss." Jonah said. "Uh Sam...honey can I talk to you for a minuet?" Freddie asked me. _Hmm seems like he's going along with this. _I thought.

Freddie grabbed my hand and pulled me all the way to his locker. "What do you think your doing?" Freddie asked. "What are you talking about?" I said. "Oh you know what I'm talking about. How could you say that I'm your boyfriend?" he said. "I don't know. I was freaking out. You came and I saw you and I decided to just say that your my boyfriend. Besides you're my first kiss." I said.

"But why?" Freddie asked. "Jonah thinks that I still like him and wants to get back together with him." I said. "Do you?" he said. "No!" I said. "Then tell him." Freddie said. "I've tried. He doesn't believe me. So I had to go to dramatic measures. I had to tell him that I had a boyfriend. I was going to say Gibby-" "Wait Gibby?" Freddie asked interrupting me. "Yes now stop interrupting. I was going to say Gibby but I knew that he wouldn't fall for it. Then when I saw you I thought hey why not and say that you were my boyfriend." I said.

"And you expect me to go along with your plan?" Freddie asked. "Yes?" I said giving him a begging look. "No!" Freddie said. "Oh come on please? Do it for me?" I said. "Why should I?" he said.

"Because I can break your arm like a twig if you don't." I said getting closer to him. "And besides you called me honey back there. I thought you were going along with it." I said.

"Ok you know what?" Jonah said coming towards us. "I have to get to class. I don't have time to deal with this right now. So Sam I'll call you tonight." Jonah said as he left. I turned around to look at Freddie who just gave me a look. "No!" he said.

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"SAM!"

"What?" I said. "I'm not going through this. I don't see why you keep asking." Freddie said. "Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson. Not in class." Mr. Howard said coming out of the teachers lounge. I do not want to think what he was doing in there.

"Well ya see Mr. Howard we were-" Freddie started but was cut off by Mr. Howard. "Do you guys have your hall passes?" He said. "No!" we both said looking at the ground. We both knew what was about to happen.

"Well do you know what happens to little boys and girls like you who ditch classes and don't have hall passes?" Mr. Howard said. _Gosh we already know what's going to happen just tell us man._ I thought. "No what?" I said annoyed. "They visit a place called detention after school." Mr. Howard said. "Ooo we're shocked." I said sarcastically. "Now go to class." Mr. Howard said. Me and Freddie both went to our classes. _Now I have to get Freddie to say yes into becoming my boyfriend. Detention would be the best place. _I thought.

**Yeah yeah I know. Lame ending. oh BTW when Sam said she didn't want to think about what Mr Howard was doing in he teachers work room, she was referencing to the fact that miss Briggs and Mr Howard making out. I didn't want you guys to think that she was talking about something else. *Shudders* anyways review and rate.**


End file.
